


Magnets

by lelevex



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, cute as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelevex/pseuds/lelevex
Summary: In which Ash and Eiji are magnets connected by a pull that neither of them can name.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> because we need more of Ash falling in love and a little less of domestic Ash and Eiji.

There is an indescribable pull when they first meet. They were like magnets, filled with the thought of 'I have to talk to him' the other their eyes met. It was addicting and warm, and the pull led them to places where it was just them.

A place where Ash was just Ash, and Eiji was just Eiji.

It was one summer, when Eiji was sitting alone in his room to hang up the photographs he took with Ibe-san that day, that he felt the pull. The honest yearning that was tugging at his heartstrings and urging him to follow it. At this point, Eiji knew better than to resist (even though he knew that he couldn't even if he wanted to). And so he left his photos on his desk, grabbed his camera and left, and yelled out to his little sister in case he was gone for a while.

He found Ash by a park, Eiji couldn't remember its name but it wasn't that important, and instantly he knew that Ash had come out because of the pull too. Like magnets, their attraction grew stronger the closer they were. So when Ash looked up to meet Eiji's gaze, the he ran.

Eiji ran towards Ash, muttering half hearted apologies to the people he not so subtly pushed out of the way, and called out to the lynx. Stumbling towards him, Eiji grinned and found himself in Ash's arms moments later, camera in his hand.

"Hi," Eiji said as he looked up at the taller boy. His sheepish green matched Ash's as the two just stood there, embracing each other.

"Hey. Did you feel the pull?" Ash asked, loosening his grip on Eiji but not quite letting go completely.

Eiji nodded, and then pouted - "I was in the middle of hanging up some photos too."

Then, in a moment of sudden genius from Eiji, he suggested that Ash come and help him. If the pull wanted them to be together then might as well make him useful. Ash had sighed but told Eiji to lead the way, since he had seldom been to the his apartment.

They trailed the streets of New York hand in hand, and Eiji pulled Ash slightly closer when they got to the less populated side streets. He liked this about Ash, how he would do something if it meant spending time with Eiji, even if he said he didn't like it. They had a word for this in Japanese but Eiji was unsure if Ash knew it; 'tsundere' was definitely a term to call Ash, and Eiji made a mental note to use it later.

Eiji struggled to open the door with his key (quite a feat when your dominant hand was being held by someone *and* your key just happened to be in the pocket your other hand can't quite reach well) which resulted in Ash laughing at the antics of his 'clumsy Japanese' boyfriend. Yet Ash still used it as an excuse to put his hand in Eiji's back pocket ("I'm just fetching the keys. No ulterior motives here, I swear." Ash had said with a wicked grin armed with a barrage of laughter that made Eiji severely doubt his words). Maybe that was a reason Eiji fell so hard, a certain assertiveness and cheeky flirting that worked so well with his clinging and affectionate nature.

So they walked into the apartment with Ash's hand still firmly planted in Eiji's back pocket, and went through the whole ordeal of trying to lock the door and take off their shoes without letting each other go. When they finally reached Eiji's room, he collapsed on the bed.

"This is all your fault, you know?" he said, staring at the ceiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ash countered. In retrospect, Ash was too busy admiring the wall of polaroids that Eiji had almost completed, and he noted that he was in a lot of them.

"You know exactly what I mean," Eiji rolled his eyes. He got up begrudgingly and handed some photos to Ash. "Tape is over there, it's double sided, don't put it on the front otherwise I'll kill you."

"Yes darling," Ash shot back. Eiji blushed at the pet name, refusing to turn back to Ash and just focus on putting up the photos. Even without looking he could tell Ash was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

The two worked in compatible silence. Breaking only when Ash went to fetch a glass of water which Eiji silently held his hand out for. Finally the last photo was put in place by Eiji, who was standing on top of his rolling desk chair. Of course, excitement at finally finishing his wall of photos was too much, and as he cried out in joy the force pushed the chair back and Eiji off it. 

One tumble and four limbs later led to a tangled mess of boyfriends on the floor, one that didn't get untangled until the very depths of the evening. Thank god that Eiji's floor was carpet.

There is an indescribable pull when they meet again. At the airport after a year of studying abroad and their eyes meet for the first time in twelve months. For Ash, the world just stops until it's him and Eiji just looking at each other. For Eiji, the moments play in snapshots: first they look, then he runs, closer, closer, closer, until he's in Ash's arms once again.

Then Ash holds him close, luggage cast aside because it's the kind on wheels that just flew after Eiji, and Ash presses his face against Eiji's neck and everything is okay. When they pull away, Ash grabs Eiji's cheeks and pulls Eiji towards him, presses their lips together in a finite and earth shattering kiss. And when Eiji kisses him back it's like the Earth is on fire because there's no way heaven would let them in. Ash wraps his arms around Eiji's neck and they kiss again, when they break away this time Ash's hands fall back to Eiji's cheeks and his leans forward to kiss his lovers nose.

They walk out of the airport hand in hand, stuck together like magnets because nothing has ever felt more like home to Ash.

They get home past midnight and Eiji falls asleep whilst cuddling with Ash and he wonders what the hell did he do to deserve someone like this. Eiji lay on his lap, soft black hair nuzzled against Ash's neck, curled up like a kitten snuggling for warmth. The pull surges through Ash as he grips Eiji closer and as he leans down to kiss Eiji's forehead Ash knows that this boy was the one.

There is a describable pull when they meet. Ash has long since put a name to it after that night yet he wonders if Eiji has too. Instead of worrying, he busies himself in the mirror to adjust his suit and tie. Nadia fusses around him with a makeup brush and he supposed that Yut-Lung was with Eiji doing the same thing. He felt nervous as he glanced at the clock and saw that eight o'clock was quickly drawing closer.

"You're sweating," a purple mohawk entered his line of vision.

"You would be too if you were getting married." Ash shoots back, turning to look at Shorter. Nadia snaps at him for moving and Ash could only offer a quiet apology.

"Took you guys long enough! You were practically married anyways this is like, just the legal stuff," Shorter grinned.

"Are you mocking my wedding?" Ash mock-gasped. 

"As your best man and best friend I have the right to mock your wedding," Shorter laughed.

"Shorter don't you have a job to do?" Nadia asked, finishing up Ash's eyeliner.

"Oh yeah! Here," Shorter walked towards Ash and placed a small bundle of blue flower in his blazer pocket.

"A boutonnière?" Ash asked. He didn't remember this being part of their wedding plans.

"Eiji told us to keep it a secret, he said these flowers suited you or some cute shit," Shorter said as he messed around with the arrangement a bit.

Ash's breath caught in his throat at the thought that Eiji must've been trying so hard to hide this from him. "Does Eiji have one?" 

"Yeah," Shorter grinned.

"A-are we matching?" Ash asked quietly as he felt breath cling to his throat.

"If I tell you, you're going to start crying." Shorter said, standing back to admire his masterpiece. 

"I'm going to start crying anyways," Ash said, already going to wipe away his eager tears.

"No! Don't you dare start crying Ash Lynx I will not do your eyeliner again." Nadia jumped in to lightly dab at Ash's eyes and even though he knew it was an empty threat he held back the waterworks. Save them for their vows.

"But yeah, you're matching." Shorter grinned.

Tears welled up again as Nadia hit Shorter in frustration and Shorter just laughed, mumbling about hwi 'dude you're so fucking whipped' and Ash didn't have the heart to deny it. Though it was okay, since the wedding was now in twenty minutes and Shorter had eased his nerves a bit.

"Okay, finally done!" Nadia stepped back and smiled at Ash. "You're going to have a beautiful wedding. Go down and meet up with Max again, so you can prepare your entrance. Shorter, do with Ash so he doesn't start crying again. I'll join you all once I get changed into my dress."

Shorter started laughing again, saluting at his sister whilst escorting Ash out of the room. Ash had been visited by Max, Jessica and Michael earlier and the thought of walking down the aisle alongside someone who he considered a father made Ash happy.

They chatted for a while again before Jessica ushered Michael into the hall, where most of the guests were already seated. 

"You ready kid?" Max asked as the pair watched the doors open and the pairs to start walking through. Eiji and his dad were already inside; so they watched as Yut-Lung and Sing walking in, followed by Shorter and Nadia.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ash said. "Let's go old man."

There was a describable pull when they meet again. Like magnets pulling him towards his missing piece. Ash called it 'love' - and as he saw Eiji with his black suit and matching boutonnière he knew, that it was love.

Their love was like magnets, drawing them close and closer still, until all the missing pieces were found and tied up with a little thing called love.


End file.
